


comfort place

by sojunghwan



Series: christmassy [6]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriend Doyoung is the best, Characters Watching Love Actually (2003), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojunghwan/pseuds/sojunghwan
Summary: doyoung finds his girlfriend, jisoo, crying while watching love actually.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)
Series: christmassy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182953
Kudos: 1





	comfort place

at 7 pm, doyoung was too preoccupied with a video game to notice the opening beep sound of his apartment. the video game just finished downloading last night after more than half a day and he played it nonstop since then. he only left his room when he needed to go to the bathroom. his last meal was a heavy brunch of mixed leftovers from his kitchen storage. he's reassured though because only his girlfriend and selected close friends know the door's passcode just in case of any emergency. the one who frequently crashes unexpectedly is also the closest to his heart, jisoo the girlfriend.

when jisoo came in, she removed her office heels and dumped her bag on the floor beside the couch. she knew doyoung was up all night playing the game so she didn't even bother to take a peek in his room. she settled down on the couch and pulled out a wine bottle she just bought from the convenience store to rewatch holiday movies.

feeling a bit tired and hungry, doyoung got up from his seat after he finished a boss level. when he spotted jisoo on the couch, he was about to greet her with a simple 'hey' until he noticed her eyes full of tears while she hugged both folded legs with one arm and the other holding the half-empty wine bottle. he immediately rushed towards her side to give her a hug and put the wine bottle on the coffee table for safety. the tv screen flashed the ending montage of the movie, love actually. the movie's understandably a tearjerker, but he didn't want to conclude it as the reason for her tears immediately.

"anything wrong, angel?" after hearing his gentle words, her tears poured out even more. jisoo couldn't hug him back as she tried to wipe the unending tears using both of her hands. "tell me when you're ready. just cry it out." doyoung secured her in his arms and gave comforting strokes on her back.

after calming a bit down, jisoo stared up at his face with puffy eyes. seeing him being there for her almost made her forget the cause of her sadness. her heart felt lighter. jisoo realized that just like how a person can feel like home, doyoung was also her comfort place.

"i had a really crappy day at work. one client of mine almost canceled their contract with me and i had to convince them through a stressful call. another client also suddenly contacted me that they moved the deadline earlier so i tried to finish most of it today. i panicked so much because i'm afraid my boss is going to fire me if i lose both of those clients and don't reach my required quota this year. i- i'm sorry for ranting. i also cry every time i watch that movie."

"no, don't be sorry. it's okay to rant and cry your heart out to me. i'll be here to give you warm hugs. i love you, okay? you should get some rest since you're tired." doyoung kissed her forehead and jisoo smiled for the first time.

"i love you too. let's just rest here and stay with me. is that okay? with you leaving your game for a while?"

"of course, i'll stay here with you. i'll choose you first always. now, should we watch frozen to cheer you up?"

"i don't like frozen. it'll make me cry too. let's watch elf or home alone!"

both of them giggled at her movie suggestions. doyoung left her side for a second to grab a blanket they can share and find some snacks while jisoo prepared the movie on the tv. they stayed on the couch binge-watching holiday movies and cuddling until the both of them fell asleep, leaning toward each other and enclosed in each other's arms.


End file.
